Angels
Angels are beings of pure light they can take human form when on earth, they are one of the most powerful things in exsistence. many angels seek to help humans and guide them threw there lives. Angels are also soilders of god and much like a human military they have different ranks in the garrison of heaven. the highest rank is Arch Angel there are only 4 Arch Angels in exsistence they are Michael,Lucifer,Gabriel and Raphel these angels are the strongest angels in the universe and command all lesser angels through sheer power and sometimes even fear. the next rank is seraph angel. seraph angels work are angels who have proven themselves in battle to a degree that they are promoted to seraph. seraph's are stronger then normal angels but are weaker then arch angels. the next rank is soilder, soilder angels are simply common angels, mainly all angels in the world are soilder angels these angels are built to follow orders and do what is asked of them from there higher beings mainly the arch angels and serpahs but sometimes from god himself. the last rank is cherubim angels which are the weakest angels in the garrison some higher level angels dont even consider them angels but they are in fact angels. there sole job is to peform lesser objectives around the globe like perform small mircles. allthough this is all the angel types and ranks there is a rumor around heaven that another type of angel could exisit called a nephelim angle. nephelim are half angel half human but nothing is known on what they would be like as so far as anyone can tell none exist. Angels have always been at war with Demons and Monsters it is said that the human souls that die during the war of the supernatural are turned into angels should they be deemed worthy of such a transfromation. Powers and Abilities (of Regular or Common Angels) *Chronokenesis- Angels can go back in time and even said others with them, however this is very difficult for angels to do so they rarely do it. *Dreams- Angels can appear in the dreams of humans and thus gather infomation from them. *Electrokenesis- Angels can manpiulate electrical items *Imortaility- Angels will live forever if not killed by something *Invulnrability- Angels are near invulnrable to mortal wounds like gunshots providing they have nothing supernautal about them they will heal quickly *Regeneration- Angels can heal near any wound inflicted upon them. *Sedation- Angels can put humans to sleep with the touch *Smiting- Angels can smite demons and monsters but not all some higher demons and monsters they cannot smite, they can smite all humans *Super Stanima- Angels never tire and do not require things like food,water or sleep *Super Strength- Angels have great strength and can beat any low level demons and monsters but there strength is equal to that of mid level demons and monsters. angels are not stronger then seraphim or Arch Angels *Supernatural Perception- Angels can see what humans cannot *Telekentic- Angels can move objects and people using their mind *Telepathy- Angels can read the minds of Humans *Teleportation- Angels can teleport anywhere on earth and in heaven *Voices- Angels can mimic the voice of any human *Pyrokenesis- Angels can manipulate fire Weaknesses *Demonic Blood- if an angel is stabbed or shot with a weapon that has demonic blood on it the angel will die *Demonic Smite- the demonic smite can kill angels, only cain and jamie can do this *Angelic Exersim- if an angel is exercised it will be banished back to heaven for a few hours *Hight level demon angel and monster- hight level beings can kill angels by shredding them *Forbidden blood- if a forbidden gets there blood into an angel the angel will die.